


The collision of worlds

by Strange_doll_from_Hell



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon), Coraline (2009), Fran Bow (Video Game), Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics), ParaNorman (2012), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Ford Pines, Bisexual Eda Clawthorne, Bisexual Stan Pines, Crossover, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Humor, LGBTQ Character, Lovecraftian Monster(s), ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_doll_from_Hell/pseuds/Strange_doll_from_Hell
Summary: After Star is destroyed the source of magic, many worlds fuse together at the same time as a dangerous enemy is revealed.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Stan Pines, Norman Babcock/Coraline Jones, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably regret this but I wanted to do a major crossover with my favorite cartoons for a long time. Some liberties will be taken (especially for the series still in progress) and yes, some of my interpretations for the characters. The age of the characters does not necessarily reflect when their series was happening either (blamed the fusion of dimensions).  
> Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica: 14  
> Wirt and Greg: 18 and 9  
> Norman: 17  
> Coraline: 17  
> Star and Marco: 16  
> Anne, Sprig and Polly: 13, 10 and 4  
> Luz and Amity: 14  
> Fran bow: look 10 but you know, being dead helps

Star would have liked to enjoy this moment in peace. Finally, she was kissing Marco. But in her head, the interogation remains: Did she do the right thing?

*******

Wirt suddenly woke up. Something had changed. He couldn't be sure what, but he felt it in his bones. Maybe he was back...there? An image of the Beast appeared in his mind and he rushed to Greg's room.Thank God, he slept peacefully in bed with Jason Funderburker (the frog, not the guy). Okay, it's all good. They're home, without any of the quirks he can barely explained years later. He will just go back to bed and everything will be better tomorrow. But as he walked past the window, his gaze was drawn to something: What the freak is McGucket inc?

******

-Dipper? Dipper! Hey, the earth calls Dipper!  
-What? What's going on, Mabel?

He has been trying for the last hour to figure out how to respond to the email that Pacifica had sent him. He had Hi for now.

-The thing that Grunkle Ford asked you to watch...  
-I said yes to decorate it with stickers but glittering is out of the question!  
\- That's not even what I asked for but I maintain that it makes it look better. The light came on and it makes this sound that sounds like BLOWIE," imitated Mabel.  
-Oh no.  
-Shall I call our Grunkles?  
-Yes, now!

******

-Anne...  
-What, Sprig?" asked Anne half asleep.  
-Do you see it too or am I still dreaming?

Anne looked out the window and saw it: the gate!

-This is not possible...  
-Yet it's there," Polly replied, also waking up now.  
-It looks like the gate that brought me here," says Anne confused.

It can't be real. She needs the music box and the stones. She can't leave yet.

-We' d still have to stop to be sure," says Sprig hesitantly.  
-I guess we can ask Hop Pop to stop and take a look," says Anne, still hesitant.

It was probably nothing or a trap.

*******

-You've made it, bravo! shouted Luz enthusiastically.

Lilith had managed to do her first spell with paper and still seemed to be shocked by her success. Even though she and Eda could still use some magic through their palisman, it was understood that he had better learn the alternative techniques of Luz.

-I suppose with a lot of hard work and a good teacher this was bound to happen.  
-You're welcome, Eda told her.  
-I was talking about Luz.  
-And who's your teacher's teacher?" Eda said, pointing to herself.  
-And me! I too, have trained Luz to be a terrible warrior who will haunt the nightmares of the next generation!  
-Of course, you have" said Luz, catching the little demon in an embrace. -By the way Eda, I hope you don't mind that I told Amity that she could come by today?  
-Of course, she can even bring the idiot twins!  
-Eda, I'm not sure this is a good idea," Lilith began.  
-Come on sis, she's your biggest fan, besides!  
-We can trust her," said Luz.  
-Hoot! Hoot! Eda, I found another one! says Hooty.  
-What did you find? Eda asked vaguely worried. -Another fly?  
-No! Another source for the door!  
-What?   
-Except this one is bigger but it won't stop moving. Maybe it wants to play?  
-Eda, what is he talking about? asked Luz.   
-Just that ... Maybe you can go home.

*******

Coraline slept soundly: this is rare and she takes advantage of it when it happens. When she felt something tapping her cheek.

-Cat, let me sleep...

The cat continued and started meowing as well. She also felt something pulling her hair. 

-You too, Fran? Why don't you bother Norman instead? 

She finally opened her eyes and saw her boyfriend.

Norman sat in the right side bed with his eyes wide open and now fluorescent yellow.

-Oh sh...  
-Cora!

Norman turned to his girlfriend with abrupt and unnatural movements.

-They arrived, they found a doorway.   
-Who?

Norman says something in a forgotten language that Coraline was sure would cause long-term brain damage.

-I'm glad we're talking about it.

Just as quickly, Norman came out of his trance and fell back into bed. An invisible force began to run its fingers through his hair as Coraline approached him.

-What happened?  
-I believe that you have just announced the beginning of a Lovecratien apocalypse, says Coraline in a flat tone.

Norman put his head between his hands and groans:  
-Couldn't they have waited until we were at college?


	2. Initial contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doors are open and people start to find each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, my health is terrible, I have to make sure that everyone is in-charactere and gets its share of spotlight.   
> Again, some details are personal interpretations and you have the right to disagree.

-You can't be serious, Dipper," said Ford as he looked at his nephew on the computer screen.  
-Unfortunately, yes. The dimensional disturbance machine keeps ringing. Plus, Mabel and I noticed some ... change.   
-Like?

Dipper disappears for a minute and comes back a picture of a animal similar to a mix of pig and goat.  
-Sooz sent me the picture a few days ago. This animal that Mabel named Gomdler...  
-Why Gomdler?  
-Because Mabel said that the power couple name of Waddler and Gompers.  
-Gompers is a female?  
-She is now. Anyway, I thought it was just Gravity Fall being Gravity Fall or a side effect of Weirdmageddon. But no! Everyone seems to think it's normal for a goat and a pig can be able breed together. They are considered a possible chimera similar to the mule or tigron. I can find verifiable historical and scientic sources that I swear didn't exist a year ago! But now seems to have always been there.   
-I see. So there are changes in our continuity but it seems that the Weirdmageddon is not the cause or at least not the only source.  
-So, it's been a week since …  
-For us, yes. But it could have been longer or more recent for others.  
-Other what?  
-Anomalies who are aware of the change.

*******

Wirt desperately trying to stay calm. Everything is fine. It's just exam stress, that's all. That's why there are companies he doesn't recognize, why his cell phone seems surprisingly small and full of weird gadgets, why the date on the calendar seems to be 10 years ahead of time when he's still the same age. He is not crazy. God or whoever is in charge (he doesn't know with what he saw during that Halloween with Greg 4 years ago). He convinced Greg not to say anything until he understands what is going on. He doesn't want the two of them to end up in a padded room in straitjackets.

-Hey, the big asparagus!

Wirt turned around to see a girl a little younger than him with dark blue hair and a pointed nose. Since when did the school allow unnatural dyes? Accompanying her, a boy of the same age, goth with a brush hairstyle and dark circles so heavy, they must have been in the guniss. Finally, a kid the same age as Greg with brown hair, a sickly yellow dress with a blue ribbon, black and white striped tights and old brown boots.

-What do you want?  
-Just talk, said the girl.  
-Not in the mood and don't have time for it, says Wirt and continues to empty his locker.  
-Wirt, listen to Coraline, please, it's important, says the little girl.  
-How do you know my name? And what are you doing here? This is high school, not elementary school.  
-You should keep your voice down," said the boy.  
-And why I do that? You're the one who bothered me, coming to school with dye and dragging your little sister here!  
-It's my natural color," says Coraline.  
-Oh, you're an anime protagonist?  
-Sorry, Cora could have made a better entrance," said the boy, ignoring the outraged look from the blue-haired girl. -But trust my experience, you don't want people to see you talking to someone no one else sees.  
-What are you talking about? She' s right there!

Wirt pointed at the little girl and she walked towards him, passing through his hand.

-I'm dead, said the little girl with a smile. -My brain was in a jar.  
-What the...  
-Just come with us for a milkshake and we'll all explain, the boy promised.  
-I don't even know what kind of freak...  
-Norman, medium. Coraline, the closest thing to Buffy you'll ever meet.   
-Stop, Norm, says Coraline, holding back a smile.  
-Nan. And Fran, ghost of a psychic who went to the next level!

Fran posed as if she were a superhero.

-Dude, there is something not normal going on right now. We are trying to understand what and you are one of those who are aware of it. I know what it feels like to feel that the whole world is crazy to the point of thinking that you are the one who is losing your mind. Just...give us a chance.

After some hesitation, Wirt replied:  
-Half an hour and if I see the slightest sign that you are a cult, I'm leaving.

*******

-What do you mean, Eda?" asked Luz.  
-I came across something like this a long time ago and that's how I created the door. But now I'm not sure if I'm up to the task of doing it all over again.  
-Maybe with my help, even diminish, it could work? suggested Lilith.  
-You know it's not bad at worst, interrupted Luz.-I prefer to wait if there are risks.  
-That would be a first, says Eda suspiciously.   
-Hoot Hoot, someone there! says Hooty bringing a diversion.  
-I hope I'm not intruding," said Amity, trying not to let Hooty touch her.  
-You're just in time!

Luz rushed over to Amity to hug her, too happy with her arrival. But she quickly noticed the change in her color and her stiffening.

-Amity? Are you all right? If you don't like it when I give you hugs, you can say so, you know.  
-No! I mean yes! I mean I'm...I'm not used to it but I appreciate the hugs.  
-Glad to hear it," says Luz with her most beautiful smile.  
-You should appreciate the honor I am doing you by letting Luz give you hugs, interrupted King.  
-Speaking of which," said Luz, grabbing the little demon to tickle him.  
-Hi hi hi! Stop it! No, keep going! Hee-hee!

Amity hardly detaches her gaze from Luz to address the Claythorne sisters.

-Good morning mesdames...  
-It's Eda. I've already told you, kid. And Lilith thinks the same thing, doesn't you, sis?  
-Not only am I comfortable with this level of familiarity, but I don't think I deserve more.  
-I uh... I'll get used to it.  
-Good. Well, it's not that we're not happy to see you, but what do we do with the passage? asked Eda.  
-Passage?  
-Yeah. Eda thinks she's found something that might get me home," Luz says uncomfortably.  
-Can it be used continuously or would it only work once?" asked a worried Amity.  
-Who knows? It's going to take a lot of poking and prodding to find out. says Eda, seemingly ready to give it a try.   
-Let's act with caution anyway, Eda, Lilith warns her.  
-Of course, promised Eda with a vague gesture. -Owlbert, lead the charge!  
-Samael, follow him!" said Lilith, releasing her own paladin.

******

-So Hop Pop, what do you think? asked Anne.  
-I think it's dangerous and that we should continue on the road, he replied.  
-But this may be Anne's only chance to get home, says Sprig.  
-Not without Sasha or Marcy! says quickly Anne.

She wanted to believe that she could still give Sasha a redemption. 

-But wouldn't it be a good idea to at least mark the place? asked Sprig. -It might come in handy if we don't find the stones.  
-It's true that the music box is just junk without it, continue Polly.  
-It's just... Oh, why am I even making excuses for myself? It's dangerous, that's why! got angry Hop Pop.  
-Because everything we experienced before wasn't? insisted Polly.  
-She's got a point," admitted Anne.  
-So, let's take a closer look? asked Sprig.  
-Yes!  
-I said no!" cried Hop Pop, but too late, the three were gone.

*******

-Star, are you all right? asked Eclipsa.  
-Huh? Uh yes, I'm great, of course!

Eclipsa had come to visit Diaz because Meteora missed Mariposa. Which wasn't really a problem since everyone seemed to get along pretty well. Meteora had even decreased her attacks against Marco (only biting him twice!). Globor and Marco's father were in the kitchen (he wanted to show the monster how to make nachos). Marco's mother, for her part, wanted to stop by the store to pick up a bottle of wine for the adults. Star, Marco and Eclipsa were staying in the living room with the babies.

-You would have been a good queen on the warfield and to look after the welfare of the people...But you lie too badly to have been useful in politics," Eclipsa mocked gently.  
-Well, it's a good thing I'm not anymore.  
-Neither am I," says Eclipsa.  
-You weren't perfect, far from it, but I wouldn't even put you in the top 10 of the worst queens Mewnie has had.  
-I think I can name at least one name on that list.  
-Well, helping us in the end wasn't enough for me, says Star.  
-I was referring to my own mother, not Moon.  
-I, uh...It's just that I can't...  
-I'm not judging you, Star. Quite the opposite, in fact. Even if your reasons were purely by the way she treated you rather than her attempt at genocide, I would still be on your side.

Eclipsa looks at the babies having fun for a moment before turning to Marco and asks:  
-Marco, can I entrust the girls to you for a moment? I would like to ask Star what is most presentable for my mayoral campaign.  
-You want to become mayor? Why do you want to be mayor?  
-I want to experiment with this concept of democracy, she replied with a cheshire smile.  
-Uh...Okay. Just not too long please. Meteora tolerates me at best, remember?   
-Of course, we'll be quick! she promised as she trained Star by the hand.

********

-So now let's put our cards on the table: I know you haven't spoken to Moon for almost a year now," says Eclipsa as the two walked around the neighbourhood.  
-How? ask Star.  
-Because she called me and came to my house. I got everything: the accusations of having turned you against her, the crying, the pleas to convince you to come and see her, the threats, and so on...  
-Oh no," groans Star in horror.  
-Don't worry, I'm on your side here. If you want to talk to her, you will go by yourself, not because we dragged you by the hair. And I suspect I'm not the only one who thought that. The Diaz's have threatened the authorities if I understand correctly?  
-Yeah, Janna even made it her personal mission to trap the garden and invent things to scare them like pretending to summon the souls of clowns who died of violent death.  
-Such a charming girl, says Eclipsa without the slightest irony.  
-I miss my dad. But she...I don't know. Every time I see her, I get so angry. I try to talk, not just blame, try to understand, try to fix our relationship. But...She's not very cooperative. Be, she just wants to pretend like nothing ever happened or she blames me for things I did and I know it wasn't right but she acts like it's worse. Like I'm even responsible for her choices, that I forced her to make her decisions.That I'm a brat who destroyed the kingdom and our great lineage.  
-That wasn't even her lineage. And she was just as responsible, if not more so than you are, for what happened. In fact, even my lineage is that of a usurper, the monsters were the legitimate inhabitants of this world, not us, said Eclipsa with a joyless laugh.  
-But she is my mom. I can't hate her.  
-No one's asking you to hate her. On the contrary, hate requires as much effort as love. They are passions that devour and motivate people. Its real opposite is indifference. Nothingness. It's the worst thing and the sweetest revenge you can have Star.   
-You seem angrier than I am," almost laughs Star.  
-I listen to them Star. I'm a mother too. And...I found a disturbing resemblance despite their lack of connection between your relationship with your mother and the one I had with mine. It may have made my view of the situation less neutral. Maybe I'm projecting my problems.  
-And what's your opinion?  
-Star, your mother loves you. So much so that she wants to put you under a pretty glass bell so that you will remain a pure and unspoiled little girl. And too bad if you run out of air and dry up to become a shadow of your former self. At least you look good in paintings like that. So, as humans say: bye, see you next time. 

Star remained silent before starting to laugh. 

-What? what did I say that was so funny? Eclipsa asked innocently.   
-You are terrible! I wish you were really was my great-great-great-great...  
-Me too. Even without that, I am happy to have you in my life and that of my little family.  
-Speaking of which. For my dad, what do I do?  
-River wants you well and if I was sure he wouldn't try to force you to see Moon, I would tell you to contact him. Maybe start with an intermediary?  
-Hey, something the last year prepared me for! It's gonna be...  
-Star? Eclispa asked, seeing the surprise appearing on the teenager's face.  
-FORD! Shouted Star with an expression of joy before he rushed towards an old man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't like Moon too much and I think she's borderline karma houdini. I'm not saying she's a character without nuance or depth...but she's basically helped equivalent white supremacists in her world and she's an abusive mother (before I heard: but she loves Star...You can be an abusive parent and love your children, it's not uncommon, honestly). I love Eclipsa but she was hard to write. I hope it's not too bad and I will try to write the next chapter faster.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, thank you for reading me.


End file.
